particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Republic of Deltaria
The Federal Republic of Deltaria (Daralian: Deltárská Spolková Republika, Alazindian: Spolková Republika Deltársko, Ushalandan: Репȣблика Федералъ Делтариа Republica Federală Deltaria, Akigan: Ȝebundene Cyneƿīse Deltalandes, Doron: Forbundsrepublikken Deltaland, Dissuwan: Szövetségi Köztársaság Deltária) was a nation in central Majatra, formed in 2996 with the abdication of Václav I and the end of the Czarist Era. The Federal Republic was disbanded in 3459, when it was reformed as the Deltarian State, engaged in the Deltarian Czarist War against the republican Union of East Deltaria & Doron-Akigo. Government The Government of Deltaria was organized at two main levels: the provincial level, where the province itself was very autonomous, as befits a Federation, where more power was designed to go to smaller entities, and the Federal Level, where National Policy was produced and administered. Provinces Each Province had its own three branches: The Administrative, Judicial, and Legislative Branches. The Administrative branch managed the day-to-day running of the province, and was headed by a Governor, the head of state and government. The Governor was elected after two terms, and managed the various branches and services of his or her province. Provinces were based at a capital city, where the Administrative, Judicial and Legislative branches were centered. The Province was then divided into districts that varied in size, and were centered around cities or towns. These were run by an elected official like the Governor. These Districts were then broken down into counties, each run by an elected mayor. All this was run by the Administrative Branch. The Legislative Branch was where each province could pass its own laws specific to its needs in a Provincial Forum, but each law could be vetoed by the National Forum. Some laws provinces had free range over, while others could only deviate from the national standard slightly, but not go directly against it. An example was the provincial tax, which could only deviate from the standard by a few percent, and could be vetoed by the National Forum. Another would be state social welfare, which could also deviate only slightly from the standard in terms of funding and distribution, but could not be openly abolished or go directly in the opposite of what the National Fourm ruled. All the rulings and actions of the two other branches were governed by the judicial branch, which saw if laws were fair and constitutional. They also dealt with people braking the law for provincial laws, while national courts dealt with national laws. Some systems, however, were not limited to a province but were national, such as the National Guard or D.A.I.S. Federal government The head of state of Deltaria was the President, while the head of government was the Premier. The Federal Republic was a parliamentary republic from its inception, however, with constitutional reforms in the late 3360s, it became a semi-presidential republic. National Forum The National Forum was the most powerful body of Deltaria. All Provinces had to comply with its laws to a certain degree, and could also make their own laws if not vetoed by the National Forum. The Forum itself was headed and organized by the Speaker, the presiding officer, but the President and Premier could also attend. Each Forum, National and Provincial, had a Speaker, selected from the majority party in that particular Forum and was supposed to be impartial. He started Forum Assemblies and managed them, bringing up new topics and closing old ones, and also officially closed the Forum Assembly. He was seated at the head of the Forum, and when someone wished to speak they had to ask his or her permission first, before coming to the podium. The Forum itself was a new institution, and even had the Deltarian Eagle, which was represented on the flag of Deltaria, in the back of the Forum. Also, two the right of the Chief Secretariat's seat was the flag of the National Forum. This flag consisted of a backround with a black, a gold, and a red stripe on it, and on top of that was the seal of the National Forum. Each Province had its own Provincial Forum in which to pass laws, but the National Forum was the main Legislature. It had 200 seats, and was headed by the Speaker of the National Forum, who was the presiding representative. President of Federal Republic The President was the highest position in the Administrative Branch, and also was the Commander-in-Chief during wars. He also served as the main foreign diplomat and could veto bills, authorize large and important decisions, pardon criminals, elect Supreme Court members, etc. Till the mid-3360s Government Reform, the President would appoint the cabinet, but afterwards the cabinet was formed by a party or coalition of parties with a majority support in the National Forum. The President could usually lead the government if the cabinet belonged to the same coalition. However, there had been instances where the President and cabinet would be from different coalition transforming the President into a figure-head. A person could only serve for two terms as President, with an accumulation of 8 years (if elections have been declared early) maximum upon which he/she has to resign. Council of Ministers and Premier / Council of Ministers - residence]] The Premier, however, was the head of the cabinet (Council of Ministers) who theoretically served under the President and ran the day-to-day governance. The Premier's power depended upon whether the President belonged to the same coalition or not. When the President would be from a different coalition (cohabitation), the Premier had power of the National Forum and could pass laws with little to no interference from the President. However, if there was no cohabitation, the President being a senior coalition member would hold more political influence over the coalition leading to a diminished role for the Premier. Throughout the Federal Republic's history, there was never a single-party cabinet in the National Forum, leading to coalition politics largely restricting Presidential power. Supreme Court The Judicial Branch was headed by the Chief Justice, and checked laws, like the provincial Judicial Branch, and dealt with infractions of National Laws, and was elected as part of the cabinet. It had much power as it was the highest court in the nation, and was responsible for interpreting consitutional law as well as judging the legality of the bills. There were 9 sitting members on the court at one time, led by the Chief Justice, and each justice served for life. The purpose of this was so the justices would not be as influenced by the current goings on of the time and would not be torn apart by partisan differences, instead taking a long term view and staying non-partisan. Capital city Naban was the capital city of the Federal Republic of Deltaria, and much commerce was centered here as well as political activity. Naban itself was located in the centre of Alazinder. It was the second largest city in Deltaria, and was very succesful. Most of the buildings were modernized, with glass and steel, as with most cities in Deltaria. Many Citizens lived in condominiums throughout the city, which was offset by the large percentage of the population living in the "traditional Czarist" style home. Naban was divided into three main four main city district They were the Varnasian District (the seat of the government, named after king Varnas of early Deltaria), the Marina District(where most mercantile and naval arrangements took place in the city), the Industrial District (where the factories and laboratories were located), and the Residential Area, which included the rest of the city and was where most of the citizens lived. The Varnasian District housed both the Presidential Palace and the National Forum, two key locations in the Deltarian government. It also housed centers of each governemnt department. It was heavily guarded, but civilians were able to access it. The economy of Deltaria used to be centered around Menkask, when it was the capital, but afterwards was centered around Naban. Military The Military was a two tier system, with the Lower tier being Provincial, and the Upper tier being National, and the entire system known as the Deltarian Armed Forces. The Provincial Tier contained the police department, as well as a Provincial Army which was used for defending the province and patrolling borders. The Provincial Forum, Governor, and the provincial military executive organized the Army, but had no say if the National Forum or President decided to send in National Troops. The National Tier was controlled by the National Military Executives, President, cabinet, and, rarely, the National Forum. The National Military was divided into many sections, with the main departments being D.A.I.S., the Deltarian Armed Forces, and T.I.L.E.. The Deltarian Armed Forces were made up of the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Deltarian Armed Forces were organized and led by the Deltarian Department of Defense, which was charged with matter concerning the Deltarian Armed Forces and national security. The Head of the Department of Defense was the Minister of Defense, who was supposed to execute the polocies concerning the military. These policies were determined by the Commander-in-Chief, who was the President, and was also responsible for making major military decisions during a war. The body that advises the president and receives his or her orders were the National Military Executives. This board was made up of the Minister of Defense and various officers of the Deltarian Armed Forces. T.I.L.E. and D.A.I.S. were the domestic and international intelliegence agencies of Deltaria, and have seperate leaders, who were chosen by the President. The Premier, the head-of-government, does not have a role in the military, with the President being responsible for it, but was part of the cabinet that chooses the Minister of Justice. The branches of the Deltarian Armed Forces are: Army The army was the largest part of the Military, with around 1.400,000 active troops. It also has 16,000 tanks and other various aparatus. The Army was mainly stationed at bases spread out inside Deltaria, some asigned to the Provincial Government, some to the National Government.The Army was also stationend at borders to guard them, keeping out illegal immigrants.The Army was made up into many divisions, varying in equipment and their roles. Most military personnel either patrol borders, the provincial interior, or were held in reserve at their bases. Navy The Deltarian Navy was fairly large for Majatra, mainly becuase of its advantageous situation on lake Majatra and Ushlande Bay. There were roughly 540,000 active personel, and almost 10000 vessels and may aircraft. The Navy was responsible for patroling Ushlande and keeping peice, and also has a sub-branch, the Coast Guard, who were responsible for maintaining law in Lake Majatra and the coast and interior of Ushlande bay. Air Force The Air force was a large part of the Military, and has about 520,000 active people in its sevice. It was also responsible for the Government Satellites, mainly concering security and anti missile networks, unless they were under the juristicion of D.A.I.S. or T.I.L.E. Two branches that were also under the Defense Department but were not part of the technical Armed Forces are: National Guard The National Guard was the National special operations and forces branch of the Military. It was responsible for special operations and enforcement of Provinces, instead of having to redistribute the Army. The National Guard was a specialized and significant branch, and carries out sensitive operations domestically and internationally, and was similar to the American SWAT. Presidential Guard The Presidential Guard was responsible for the Defense of the President of the Federal Republic as well as the Premier, governmnet officials and senators. They were a very small but autonomous branch, and were under direct orders from the President in technicallity. The intelligence networks of Deltaria were: D.A.I.S. DAIS was the Deltarian internal security and intelligence department, similar to the American FBI. They track and investigate threats within the country, and much of their information was classified. Its job was also to protect the country from cyber crimes, and espionage. It also combats civil courruption and crime. The acronym DAIS stands for the Deltarian Agency for Internal Security. T.I.L.E.D. TILED was Deltaria's foreign espionage and intelligence network department. It was responsible for sensitive foreign operations and spying, and sometimes gets executive orders from the President. TILED was mainly classified, and also opperates some satellites used for intelligence. TILED stands for the Terran Intelligence and Logistics Executive of Deltaria.